Burnin' For You
by And-So-Annie-Waits
Summary: An alternate ending to the chapter Lunch in my story Ask the Lonely. Michael and Karen allow themselves to be consumed by heartbreak and lust. A dire need for comfort rearing its ugly head. One-shot


**Author's note: This is a side AU RP that my friend (pen-name Mazuka) and I did. It would fall toward the end of the chapter Lunch in Ask the Lonely. Hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

It was odd, the mix of feelings that had begun stirring inside of him. Comfort, ease, joy. They were invoked entirely by Karen. The complete opposite of the turmoil he'd been drowning in for the better part of his participation in the workshop. He felt like he could be more himself around her, calm and relaxed. At the same time though, she made him a little nervous.

In fact, he was downright terrified of what he was feeling already if he were being completely honest. The comfort and joy was only half of it, the half that calmed him. On the other hand, she sent shivers down his spine when they locked eyes, caused his muscles to tense and stomach to churn at the touch of her hand in his. Something he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. Which lead to other thoughts he shouldn't be having. Frustrating thoughts. Lingering thoughts.

What the hell? They were both lonely and broken, right? They were just making each other feel better here. What would be the harm in taking it a step further? He stood up, putting down the money for the bill and then stuffed his wallet back into his rear pocket, making a quick decision he wasn't sure he'd regret or not later. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink and I've got plenty of alcohol in my room."

* * *

The tingling in her hand and arm lingered despite the fact that his hand had long since left hers. There was a rush of something through Karen as she watched Michael. A tightness in her chest and a urgent longing.

Karen was relieved of the responsibility of having to figure out what would come next in the day when Michael pushed the ball rolling. For a moment, Karen couldn't respond, not trusting herself to speak like an adult. Instead, she offered Michael a coy smile as she nodded. "Sounds perfect." She said, her voice low, her eyes cast upward at Michael.

The walk back to the hotel was filled with arm brushes and smirks, both causing flutters of nervousness in Karen, a good nervousness. The pair hit the elevator and Karen's heart was racing, the exchanged glances caused her to bite her lip and blush, a small smile on her lips.

Karen followed Michael to his room, letting him open the door as the both stepped inside. Karen moved to sit on the bed cross-legged, watching Michael was slight amusement in her eyes. He seemed to have already made up his mind about the evening, and so had she, but his execution of getting there would be incredibly entertaining for her. "So you mentioned alcohol..." Karen said with a grin.

* * *

Michael was both surprised and pleased as he grinned at her reply and they started on toward the hotel. Sure, he had some suggestive thoughts filling up his mind, but was he certain of anything happening? Of course not. He wouldn't take advantage of her or force her into anything. He was definitely hoping for something to happen though, even the slightest little spark. He was a man after all, he had urges and desires.

The entire walk was thick with tension and grazes and exchanging smiles and looks. The elevator seemed too small to contain the growing tension and almost playfulness that had begun to dance on both their features, in their eyes and smiles. This had to be heading somewhere.

Upon opening the door to his room, Karen took a seat at the end of his bed and got comfortable, her features full of amusement. Michael's mirrored playfulness as he immediately got the liquor and booze he'd been keeping pretty well stocked and some glasses. He poured them a couple shots and set some beers down next the bed as he took a seat beside her. Perhaps a little too close.

Her radiating warmth began to consume him instantly and caused his skin to tingle. Okay, the shot probably also helped with that as he had downed it right away and poured another, wasting no time in between. He poured her another as well when she'd thrown hers back and held it out to indicate she wanted more.

"Bit of a drinker yourself there, huh? Can't say I blame you. Makes everything a little more bearable in the face of sorrow. And well, under the right circumstances it's a lot of fun if you ask me." He smirked slyly, eyes fixing themselves on hers. And suddenly the thoughts became screams in the forefront of his mind. He couldn't help but take more notice of her. She was really very pretty - that much had not been lost on Michael even from the start. Though he hadn't gotten a chance to really observe her up close. In rehearsal he didn't study her as intently to avoid any awkwardness and not lose focus.

But now? He was taking in details. How brown her eyes were, the way her hair was pulled back, the length of her neck, the curve of her cheeks, fullness of her lips. His mind wandered farther, wondering what she'd taste like on his lips. What the rest of her body looked liked like in all its naked beauty. What she'd feel like tangled up in him. What she'd sound like with her legs wrapped around his waist. What she'd look like writhing beneath him. He had to stop himself from reaching out to grab her.

* * *

Karen allowed her eyes to wander as Michael busied himself getting drinks. Trailing down the back of his, the way his shirt clung to his sides, down his lovely behind and his legs. Karen felt a blush creep up her face, Michael was an incredibly attractive man. It was something that Karen had noticed the first time that she had seen him, but she never really thought about him in _that _way until today. Until the last half hour or so, really. Even when she was straddling him and pressing her lips to his in a gently teasing way.

Oh dear, the memory of their rehearsal just hours before sent a wave of heat and desire through Karen. His chest had felt firm underneath her hands and his lips were warm and soft against hers. But she had been acting at the time, Karen started to wonder what he would be like in a serious manner.

When he turned back to her, she tried to disguise the predatory look in her eyes, trying to play it off like she hadn't be hungrily checking him out. With a nearly shaking hand, Karen took the shot glass from him, throwing it back as quickly as he did. Hopefully getting some booze into her system would calm her racing thoughts and tense nerves. And potentially throw her the courage to make a move.

Karen tilted her glass toward Michael just as he was filling up his own glass for a second time. There was a soft giggle that escaped her lips at Michael's comments. "Typically the drinking out of sorrow and the "fun" don't really go together." Karen teased, using air quotes around fun and wiggling her eyebrows at Michael. "Unless of course you've got someone with you."

Despite the fact it was cool in the hotel room and Karen was clad only in jeans and a tank top, heat seemed to pour from both bodies sitting on the hotel room bed. Karen's fair skin was a bit flushed in a beautiful sort of way. Karen turned to look at Michael as she took her second shot, there was a lustful look in his eyes at made Karen nearly shudder. Yet she couldn't drop his gaze, a similar look was mirrored in her own large brown eyes.

* * *

It was funny how the morning had progressed. Not long ago, the attraction hadn't really occurred to Michael, at least, not to any measurable degree. He hadn't been in that mindset or paying that close attention to the details. Like how they'd been hand-in-hand, how she'd been in his arms, in his lap, against his lips. He hadn't really _felt_ her at that point in time. He didn't make an effort to taste her lips. Especially considering how she' caught him off-guard with the teasing.

Although, he figured that was when he began to take notice. It had been too late though. She'd left his mind reeling. And before he could make sense of anything, they'd both composed themselves and shut anything down right then and there and moved on.

Clearly, they weren't doing a very good job of it anymore. Not that either of them seemed to be putting in any effort to anyway. He had felt her eyes on him, evident by the hairs standing up on his arms and the back of his neck. He nearly shuddered, liking the feeling.

Michael grinned at her reply. Clever. He liked it, the hint of company. He certainly liked her company. And after the throwing back the second set of shots and completely losing himself in his lustful thoughts, their eyes locked - equal desire evident for the both of them. Something he hadn't fully anticipated happening.

He felt a strong pull to her as she gazed back, hungry thoughts present in the look they were sharing. He slid closer to her, until their legs were touching. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming desire to pull her into him. But he still felt something holding him back. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't move in like a predator. He'd leave her open for it though. He still felt somewhat like a gentleman that way at least. And he had nothing against the touching.

He bent down to grab a beer from the floor and cracked it open, taking a long swig of the bittersweet drink. Liquid courage. He set it back down and offered her one, unawares to his free hand coming to rest upon her knee, thumb again idly tracing patterns on the material of her jeans.

* * *

Karen could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they held their gaze for several long moments, the grin on his face making heat and lust spread through her like a wildfire. It wouldn't be easy to stop things now, Karen was too far gone, too distracted by the dull ache of desire building within her.

Even through the material of her jeans, Karen could feel the warmth of Michael's skin as his leg slid against hers as he moved closer to her. Karen shifted, sliding her own leg along Michael's in a hardly innocent gesture. There seemed to be something holding Michael back from plunging head first into whatever it was they were doing here.

As he opened his own beer and offered one to her, Karen watch the way his throat looked as he swallowed. She shook her head at the offer, a shiver running through her as his hand found it's way to her knee, his fingers gliding across her leg. The sound Karen made was half way between a growl and moan.

There sides were nearly pressed against one another and so it was easy for Karen to swing her leg over and straddle Michael's waist. Easy to let her hands sliding up his stomach and chest, running her fingernails over the exposed skin of his neck before running her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck.

There was no going back from that point, the move she had made was indicative of one thing and Karen leaned forward to seal the deal, her lips pressing urgently against his, arousal spurring her forward as she tasted the beer and alcohol on his lips, felt the softness of his skin and hair. It was a risky move, but Karen could tell by the way that he hadn't pulled away in her moment of hesitation, that this had been what Michael had been thinking about as they locked eyes as well.

* * *

The noise that left Karen's lips nearly sent him over the edge. Caused an excitement and longing to erupt within him that he could hardly wish to contain for long. But judging by her next set of actions, he wouldn't have to. Suddenly, she was straddling him, hands moving up his stomach, chest, fingers running along his neck and behind in the hair at the base of his head.

He'd let out a small gasp at the rush of it all, heat coursing through his veins and pouring out from him as his breathing became heavy. Karen had taken the initiative where he'd been too reluctant to, and he liked it. She had hesitated, but only for a moment before her lips hungrily sought out his. And that very moment was it, the point of no return. He wouldn't let the situation slip between his fingers now.

Michael kissed her back with equal fervor, desperate to taste her as he'd wondered just before. His hands moved of their own volition, clutching at her hips first, then grasping the hem of her tanktop and dragging it up over her head, followed by his own t-shirt. Letting his desire consume him, he bent forward some, pressing his body up against hers in full. He lustfully kissed and nipped at the crook of her neck and trailed upward to her jawbone, meanwhile, his hands had found what was holding her hair up and delicately pulled it free, fingers moving to tangle themselves within.

Then his lips plunged back to hers, his tongue snaking its way out of his mouth and he slowly ran it along her lower lip, begging entrance to her mouth. She tasted sweet despite the alcohol. Her skin was smooth and warm, every touch sent shivers through him. Her hair was soft, lips luscious. He was eager to explore every curve of her body and commit it to memory. In a word, she was utterly desirable to him. She was absolutely beautiful, every little flaw and imperfection included. He wanted all of it, wanted _her_.

* * *

Karen was nudged forward by Michael's gasp of surprise, a teasing smirk on her lips. It was a short lived victory on catching him by surprise, because almost as soon as Karen thought she had the upper hand, Michael's lips pressed against hers equally hungrily, causing her to let out a soft moan into the kiss.

It was Karen's turn gasp as his lips wandered from hers, kissing her neck and exposed skin. He hit her pulse point, which she was sure he could feel beating rapidly and Karen's hands clenched against his back, breathing deeply and shuddering. Karen had to shift, moving her arms over her head as Michael pulled her tank top over her head, tossing it and his own shirt lazily into the corner of his hotel room.

Karen shivered momentarily before their bodies were pressed together again and the heat from Michael's body spawned heat in her own. Her hands roamed Michael's torso, feeling every muscle and every inch of skin she could. When his lips found hers again and she felt his tongue on her lower lip, she was quick to reciprocate, opening her mouth, her tongue meeting his.

Michael's hands on her skin and her toned, exposed torso caused arousal and excitement to course through her, dulling all of her other senses. Her hands were shaking slightly as she made quick work of Michael's belt and the button and zipper of his jeans. She pulled back momentarily from the kiss, giving Michael a reassuring and questioning smirk and look.

* * *

Each gasp, moan, shudder, every audible and shaky breath, only spurred him on with a heightened sense of desire and urgency that only continued to climb with the rising heat between them. Her hands on his skin only propelled him further along as his own roamed her slender body.

As her mouth opened, their tongues immediately colliding and his gliding along hers, wasting no time in deepening their lip-lock. During which his hands hand slid along her toned torso to her back, fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra momentarily before unhooking it and guiding it off of her. Meanwhile, she'd began undoing his belt and pants, instantly sparking a greater rise out of him.

When she broke the kiss and gave him a look and grin that told him to take it even further, he did just that. Wrapping an arm around her, he flipped her over and laid her back on the bed. He stood a moment, wriggling out of his jeans and kicking 'em away quickly, tugging hers off her legs as well.

He then took a moment to look her over and fully take in how beautiful she was. But before too long, he bent over her, kissing and suckling her stomach and around her navel. He hands caressed the smooth skin of her thighs before he hooked a finger in either side of her panties and dragged them down and off of her in one smooth motion. He hadn't stopped the assault of his lips and tongue along her soft skin, making his way slowly down her right hip and along her inner thigh.

* * *

Michael seemed to respond positively to each and every one of Karen's touches, fascinating and entrancing her, making her want to try more, gauge his reactions. She was all too distracted though, by Michael's touches on her own skin, wiggling on his lap so that he could discard her bra.

Despite what appeared to be hesitation just minutes ago, Michael seemed to be all for taking control now, which both excited and unnerved Karen. This was raw lust, spurred by loneliness and longing. Something Karen had never experienced before. This was on the fast track to fucking, and Karen had only ever made love.

The nervousness was immediately replaced by arousal as Michael wrapped his arms around her tightly to gently roll her over onto her back on the hotel bed. There was a smirk on her face as she watched Michael fumble out of his jeans, taking in the sight of more of his skin and body, suppressing a soft moan of anticipation.

The look in his eyes as he gave her a once over, laying on her back, propped up on her elbows wearing only her panties made a shiver run through her, heat rapidly gathering between her legs.

The muscles in her flat, toned stomach twitched as his lips pressed against the soft skin there. His hands left a trail of heat where they slid along her thighs before removing her panties. She let out a soft moan as his lips trailed over her hip and her inner thigh. Karen's hands moved to tangle in Michael's hair. She shook her head when he looked up at her. "Too far gone for that right now." She managed in a low, seductive voice.

Karen sat up just enough to lean forward and grab Michael's hand, tugging him over her before using both of her hands to push his boxers down his hips, eagerly and urgently.

* * *

Truth be told, Michael had not made it a habit to have random sex throughout his life. Call him old-fashioned but he generally stuck to not picking up women at bars or doing it on the first or even second date either. So this was a bit out of his realm of normal behavior. The hesitation before had partly been out of an uneasiness for the fact that he didn't do things like this. Partly because he hadn't actually been with anyone other than Julia and his wife in the past five years. Partly because she was so young and he felt like he'd be doing something wrong.

But with her initiating things, it all went out the window. All he could think about was chasing the loneliness and sorrow away. And it was working. His arousal numbed everything else, leaving him to focus on satisfying Karen's need as well as his own desire.

Another moan rose from her and he just grinned, pleased with himself for enticing it. As her fingers ran through and caught in his hair, he looked to her. He was surprised by her remark, but heeded to the implications as she pulled him up on top of her then removed the only remaining piece of clothing between them. Leaving nothing more to the imagination.

The urgency and need was very clear for the both of them. With a hand firmly placed beside her to steady himself, he positioned himself between her legs and bent further forward, kissing her somewhat roughly and nibbling at her upper lip. Meanwhile, he teased her entrance momentarily, relishing the warmth and moistness of her. And without any further delay, he eased himself in all at once. Feeling her clench around him, molding to fit just him, he moaned into her mouth.

* * *

It was incredibly sexy the way that Michael smirked every time he managed to elicit a moan from Karen's parted lips. While it was clear that he was focused on her, he wasn't really focused on _her. _They were both almost moving about one another, a dance of sorts, both trying to get rid of the pain and the heartache. Single minded purposes that happened to mix together well. It was hardly a meeting of souls, both parties too broken to really commit to anything, not willing to put more out there.

Despite the lack of a distinctly emotional aspect, Karen's body was on fire with arousal. Never before had anyone made her feel this wholly frustrated. It was exhilarating and frightening all at the same time. Fortunately for Karen, there was very little that was left up to her to move forward, Michael was driven by the same need that she was. The need for release, the need to not feel so alone, the need to be loved, if only physically.

Karen nearly shook with anticipation as Michael moved up her body and positioned himself between her legs. Her lips met his with the same roughness that he presented, gasping while he moaned as he slid into her, filling her, and for a moment making her feel whole again. Her hands were on his back, fingernails scratching him almost gently as he took her. It was the single most bittersweet moment Karen had experienced in her life. Her heart pounding in her chest as she moved her hips insistently, urging Michael forward and out of the daze he seemed to be in.

* * *

Michael had no problem taking control when the opportunity presented himself, or when he was urged to. But he wasn't much of the dominating type for the most part. Even during a rare lustful encounter such as this. He was still all about give and take. He found it thrilling to satisfy his partner and observe the reactions to his actions. Her responses would only fuel his fire and drive him further along.

He was pleasantly surprised by the role Karen had taken up during this venture. Her usual shy and timid nature was completely obliterated and replaced by a primal need for him to be exactly where he was, and for an inevitable release.

He'd been momentarily paralyzed as he adjusted to the feeling of her all around him. Two pieces fitting together, bodies entwined, her fingers in his back. But the moment passed as quickly as it had arrived, her hips urging him along. He thrust into her, once, twice, slowly at first as he gauged her reactions.

Pacing himself, he grasped her hip in one hand, his other caressed her breast a bit before moving to tangle within her hair. He moved from her mouth, kissing along her jaw and neck to her ear, sucking on her earlobe as he thrust a bit harder and deeper.

* * *

There was nothing shy about the movement of Karen's body against Michael. Nothing shy about the soft whimpers that left her lips at his gentle yet firm ministrations. Karen was lost in the waves of lust and pleasure coursing through her body.

She could hardly stop herself from mumbling his name as his hand slid up to caress her breast and his lips kissed her neck. A soft gasp escaped her as he sucked her earlobe, earning himself and sharp upward thrust of Karen's hips, pushing him deeper.

Karen's hands traced over Michael's back and neck, sliding down to his chest, running over his skin, feeling him, trying to develop some sort of connection. Karen could feel herself quickly hurdling toward the eventual end of the coupling, her eyes locked with Michael's, her cheeks flushed.

* * *

Michael continued to take Karen's increasing frequency of gasps and whimpers as encouragement, picking up his pace and driving deeper and harder into her, grunting a bit as he did so. With the speed and power of their movements together, he wouldn't hold out for long.

And given her responses and the look on her face, he could bet she wouldn't make it much longer either. He moved his hand from her hip and grasped the back of her thigh, holding her more tightly against him in order to plunge in further. The sensation instantly sent a shiver through him and his breath caught in his throat momentarily.

He kissed her jaw along her chin before returning to her lips once more, sucking and nibbling on her lower lip before his tongue found the inside of her mouth again. Another thrust elicited a strained whimper of his own to escape his mouth into hers, his hand grasping her thigh a bit more firmly, his muscles beginning to tense throughout his body. She was making it difficult for him with how good she felt but he'd fight against his own release until she reached her climax.

* * *

Karen was quickly losing herself in the movements between them. It was the quickest she had ever been brought that close. Michael's body worked hers, a beautiful melody between them. Karen shook as his hand took hold the back of her thigh. She wiggled against, a smirk on her face as she tried to pull him over the edge with her.

Almost as much as Michael moving inside her, the way he kissed her aroused her beyond belief. Her lips pressed insistently back against his, her tongue moving against his. Her hands slid up his back to run through his short hair, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp at the base of his neck.

All at once Karen felt herself tense and relax rapidly, her release washing over her as she began to shake, clenching hard around Michael, her legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his lower back to keep him pressed deep into her, a soft cry escaping her lips into their kiss.

* * *

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as Karen bucked against him, pushing him closer to the edge. His kisses became almost possessive, rough with lust. Yet, Michael still managed to keep a certain tenderness to every movement.

Drinking beforehand had weakened his inhibitions. But while his movements were driven by a raw passion and need for contact to fight his pain and loneliness, he hadn't actually gotten drunk. He hadn't gone through with this out of some substance-induced impairment in his judgment. He couldn't decide whether that had been a good thing or a bad thing though.

But regardless, none of that mattered now. He was so tense and close, wrapped up in her, bodies lined with sweat from the almost burning contact. And all at once, Karen reached her breaking point, her body tensing all around him as she let out her final cry.

That was when Michael let go himself, his final thrusts hard and deep as his own body shuddered with orgasm and he moaned into her mouth. As they'd both finished, his body relaxed all around her and he'd laid her forehead against hers and his eyes slid shut as he was panting to regulate his breathing again.

* * *

It took several long moments for Karen to come down from the high Michael had given her, breathing hard, heart pounding. All at once though, the world came spinning back to her. Try as she might to keep herself calm, Karen was beginning to panic. She took several deep breaths, her eyes closed as she felt Michael's forehead against hers.

After another long moment, Karen felt Michael roll off of her and she opened her eyes, looking over at him and giving him a semi-reassuring smile. She dropped his gaze quickly though and gave her muscles a few more seconds to steady before shifting and standing up. It was a quick and easy search for her clothes, sliding them on while keeping her facial expressions impassive.

Karen could feel Michael's eyes on her the whole time that she was dressing and when she finished, she pulled her hair back again into a bun. "Um, thanks for this. Really." She said, her voice steady and even, praising God for her acting skills. She gave him a soft smile, eyes wandering over him again, fully grasping and committing the sight to memory.

* * *

After a few long moments of nearly gasping for air to fill up his lungs normally, Michael rolled off to the side. And before he knew it, reality came barreling back and crashed down all around them. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea. Judging by the rising unease in Karen as she stood and began to dress right away, Michael's inkling was proven right before he even had a chance to weigh the scale.

He instantly felt guilty. Not for the deed itself as it had been exhilarating and a much-needed release of stress and tension. But it clearly was not settling well with her and that's what had made him hesitate to begin with. Now he felt predatory in a whole new light.

He'd watched her get dressed before moving in search of his boxers on the floor at the foot of the bed and pulling them back on just as she was putting her hair back up. The words out of her mouth stunned him briefly and he felt dirty. "Thanks?" He'd made no attempt to disguise his offense.

"Look, I know this wasn't planned or ideal exactly. But I'm not sorry for it or that it happened with you either." He sat back down at the foot of the bed with a sigh. "There may not have been a lasting connection or intimacy before...but that doesn't instantly make this meaningless, if that's what you're freaking out about now."

* * *

Karen let out a soft sigh. She knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped. She took a long deep breath before turning to face Michael again. The hurt was apparent in his eyes and Karen instantly felt guilty for being the cause of it.

They were both currently broken souls and for even the length of their coupling, at least for Karen she felt whole for a bit. Michael clearly thought she was regretting the incident, when in all honesty, it had made her feel better than she had in days.

"I'm not freaking out, Michael." Karen said, her voice low and soft, soothing sounding. "I'm really not. I genuinely meant thank you. I feel better than I have in days." Karen blushed when she realized what she had just insinuated.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "I don't want you to feel like I used you. But be honest, we were using each other." Karen gave him a sad smile and walked over to him, her hand cupping his cheek gently before running through his hair. She placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "It's okay. Everything is fine, I promise." She whispered to him before taking a step back. Karen didn't want him to think she thought this was a mistake.

* * *

She'd been right. They had used each other. He wasn't exactly alright with the idea and the sad smile she'd given him told her that she hadn't been either. But it had happened. At least it was reassuring that she didn't entirely regret it like he hadn't.

He scoffed a little, not directed at her but inwardly, "Well, now I feel like less of an ass."

When she placed her hand on his cheek, his eyes slid shut and he leaned into it before her fingers ran through his hair. The comfort had been something he'd longed for. He hadn't expected the soft kiss to follow. But when the brief moment passed, his eyes reopened and settled on her, his own sad smile coming to pass upon his features.

"Fine is a relative term, Karen. And I really hope you don't come to regret this later on and think differently of me. Either way, you're lovely." He reached out to grasp her hand a moment, running his thumb over the back of it before releasing it. A comforting gesture. Reassurance not only for her but for himself that this wasn't regarded as purely negative or empty. Though it certainly wasn't planned and totally wanted by either party, mainly because of the spontaneity of it.

"So I guess this is goodnight then?"

* * *

Karen laughed softly. "You're not an ass, Michael. I don't regret this and I don't think any differently of you. We're both hurting. This was good. You were great." Karen told him with a grin and a wink. She wanted to get out of there quickly. Before the emotional turmoil of the last week fell in on her.

Karen was certain that she'd end up back at her room, and she would most likely have the breakdown she'd been avoiding since the night of her first preview. It needed to happen though, in order for her to move on. She really did appreciate Michael today. For everything. She just wished that she didn't feel the way she did right now.

Karen couldn't resist tugging on Michael's hand to bring him to his feet, her hands found his bare chest and she brushed her lips against his as tears fell softly from her eyes without her knowledge or permission. She pulled back, giving him another soft, reassuring smile.

"It is goodnight. I'll see you in rehearsal tomorrow." She whispered, turning tail and leaving his hotel room just as the tears really started to fall, proceeding down the hall to her own hotel room.

* * *

Michael might not have always been the most perceptive, but he certainly wasn't a fool. The grin and wink he figured were merely a front of false security. Meant to reassure him and mask her growing sorrow, evident in the tears that slid down her face following her bringing him to his feet and kissing him goodbye. There was something intimate about the gesture, the way she rested her hands on his chest. The way her lips gently brushed his.

Though the moment passed as quickly as it came, and he was left standing there as she bolted. But Michael wasn't about to just let her break down alone. Not now. Not after that. Not after the reassuring kiss that she wasn't obligated to give him by any means. Not when he'd seen the tears she had been fighting back.

Because he too knew and felt that pain and the broken heart that went along with it. And despite the fact that this had all happened by chance, he still genuinely cared for her well-being. Especially now after a connection had been made. Perhaps not a long-standing one, but a connection nonetheless. He felt responsible to making her feel better now. Or at least try.

And try he would. He followed after her, the lateness of the hour aiding to his chase as he knew no one would be around to see him. Thus, buying him time to catch up as he ran out in his boxers. When he reach her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her from behind, his body radiating warmth against her. He placed a kiss in the crook of her neck before resting his cheek upon the side of her head. "You don't have to be alone in this, Karen. We can help each other through it." He whispered, rocking her gently in his grasp.

* * *

Karen's chest was tight as she walked down the hall with shaking legs. Partially from the evening's activities and partially from the fact that her body was physically shaking with emotion. Her heart ached. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her hotel room bed and break down.

A door shutting from near Michael's room made Karen wince and her heart rate to accelerate. She had hoped to make a clean getaway but the quick footsteps down the hall indicated that she wasn't going to be able to just that.

Karen gasped softly as his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her knees buckled as he whispered in her ear, leaning back against him. Tears fell quickly from her eyes. When she spoke her voice was low and choked out. "Please just let me go and cry by myself and not make an ass of myself in front of you. I don't want to low your opinion of me any further." She didn't want to turn to look at him, didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.

* * *

Michael couldn't just leave her to cry by herself. And despite her words telling him to let her go, her body said differently as she buckled within his embrace and leaned back into him. "Not a chance." He carefully turned her to face him within his grasp, hugging her tenderly and shaking his head slightly. "You've done nothing to lower my opinion of you and you're not making an ass of yourself."

With an arm around her side, he bent and slung his other arm behind her knees, sweeping her off of her feet quite literally and holding her in his arms. He then proceeded to carry her back down the hall to his room.

After getting in, he immediately sat down at the foot of the bed, holding her still. "You don't have to run away or hold back from me. I get it, Karen. And I can't knowingly let you break down all alone. Not when I can be here to support you. Everyone deserves that at their lowest at least."

* * *

Karen's heart melted at Michael's sweet statements, and his tender embrace. The tears were falling down her cheeks fast now, sobs starting to shake her small body to the point where she couldn't resist at all when Michael picked her up, only wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him.

She was near hyperventilating when they returned to Michael's room and he sat on his bed, Karen still cradled in his arms, she openly wept, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Despite feeling wholly pathetic, she couldn't help but let herself break down. Michael's gentle words spurred further crying, she didn't deserve anyone being nice to her. She had driven Dev away from her, the man who supposedly loved her.

Taking in shuddering, gasping breaths of air, Karen tried to calm herself down. "I'm so sorry." She choked out, her voice hoarse from crying.

* * *

It was all he could do to just cradle her in his arms, rocking her gently and running his hand up and down her back to try and soothe her. The sobs wracked her body unforgivably and he only just wished he could take that pain away. He had had his own share of breakdowns but not to this extent, not yet anyway. Sure he'd let a tear or two slip down his face in times where he felt his lowest, confronted with Julia's rejection outright. But he never allowed it to go further than that.

Curse of being a man and all, raised in a world of social normals and expectations. Men were supposed to be strong. Crying was not regarded as being masculine. Michael was a hypocrite when it came to that. Tears were okay to let out. He'd encouraged it from others in the face of sorrow, Karen here and now. But weeping wasn't something he allowed himself to do. he'd come close before but he always fought it off in the end.

He didn't quite have the luxury of letting it all go either, not now anyway. Not when he was faced with the very cause of his heartbreak all the time. A constant slap to the face. Losing it just didn't seem like an option. But the more he felt Karen's pain, the more it stirred his own in some ways. He longed to be rid of it. But it just wouldn't go away.

He shook his head insistently when she managed to force a weak apology. "Don't. You have no reason to apologize to me. You've done nothing even remotely wrong." He wiped tears away with his thumb and the back of his forefinger before running it along the length of her arm, elbow to shoulder. He then placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Despite Michael's insistance that she hadn't done anything wrong, Karen felt guilty. This man was hurting just as much as she was, and she was crying and sobbing and making him deal with her. She didn't deserve this from him. Karen's guilt multiplied as Michael gently wiped away the tears on her face. His fingers on her skin sent heat through her and her eyes fluttered shut momentarily as he kissed her forehead.

It was her intense guilt that spurred her to lean forward, kissing Michael firmly and insistently. He deserved something in return for her crying nonsense. Her hands ran down his bare chest and stomach, pushing insistently at his boxers, trying to convey her apologies through actions.

When he pulled away Karen winced, looking down shamefully. Her chest ached, the weight of her actions hit her in waves. "I'm sorry." She whispered again. "I should go."

* * *

For Michael, this had started as merely a means to numb the crushing pain he walked around with burning in his chest. Well, honestly, it had began that way for the both of them. They were just outlets to release and unwind for one another. But the night had taken them to a place of comfort of a different kind. Of needing more than just the physical contact of another.

That's how Michael was wired though. As soon as he'd mentally decided to go along with this, he'd chosen to make a connection. He was not one to do and be done with something or someone. He made attachments. He extended his hand, he reached out. He put himself in a position to be taken and left. But he would not be the one to do the same.

Looking down at Karen, he knew she was the same way. Despite trying to run, she needed him as much as he needed her. And not just between the sheets either. Her desperate attempt to seduce him in return for his kindness was not lost on him. He'd have gone along with it too had he actually been three sheets to the wind and not just tipsy. And he'd have regretted doing so in the morning. But given these circumstances and his obvious coherence, he pulled away and shook his head slightly.

"No, it's fine. You're hurting and things aren't exactly clear to either one of us right now. You don't have to do that with me. I get it. Just, come on. Lets sleep." With that he stood, carrying her within his arms again and getting her into bed before he turned out the lights and slid in beside her. Oblivion took over both of them quickly.


End file.
